


A Second Chance

by YumiStar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, and yes, i did type chibi!thief king, monster world anyone?, slight mentions of child harming, tags to be added when needed, there seriously wasn't a tag for thief king's ka, this saddens me on so many levels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiStar/pseuds/YumiStar
Summary: Ryou is reflecting on how the King of Thief's would turn out if given the chance. The Gods are always listening, Ryou.





	1. Prologue-The Faint Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **Whelp...here I am...tying to post my stories on A03...wish me luck. ******
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _Legal Stuff:_** _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me?_ ._. 
> 
> **WARNINGS!!!!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 10:30 P.M.~**

Thunder could be heard outside the apartment of Ryou Bakura. He sighed inwardly, just sitting in his room, dressed in his blue PJ's, looking out the window. When the thunder boomed again, and the wind seemed to pick up, he didn't flinch.

 _'The sky is just sad and upset'_ he thought solemnly to himself, _'That's what Kura use to say...'_

Ryou sighed again, and got up from the window. He needed to stop thinking about his Yami. It just brought back the hard reality that he was never gonna get his Yami back. His Bakura.

 _'It's not his fault he was bad'_ Ryou thought, while sitting in front of the TV, flipping through channels, _'Who wouldn't want revenge after everything he went through as a child?'_ He finally stopped on a infomercial on a set of wonderfully crafted knifes. Sitting back and watching the man drone on and on of how priceless they were, Ryou just kept thinking to himself.

 _'I'm sure...if any of his counterparts were given another chance...they change or turn out different...'_ he thought sadly, _'Even I can see that he was just made evil...not actually born it.'_

Sighing softly again, he just kept watching the TV about the knifes.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+- A Second Chance-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**~Realm of The Egyptian Gods: 10:50 P.M.~**

All of the Gods were looking within there Rḑ Tjm **(1)** , watching Ryou closely, and hearing all of his thoughts.

"Why does this mortal wish for the Thief King to get a second chance?" Seth asked his fellow gods, "If anything, he should be glad he will never see him again!"

"Seth, Seth, Seth" Ra said, while smiling and shaking his head, "You forget that dear little Ryou here is a Hikari. He's always quite forgiving."

"And that's why the Thief scum was able to manipulate him!" Seth seethed.

"The King of Thieves was twisted, I'll admit" Osiris said.

"See?" Seth interrupted, "Even Osiris thinks so!"

"But" she said, while giving Seth a glare, "Ryou is right about a few things. He was turned evil and twisted after the events of Kul Elna. I'm sure that if he's given the chance, he would turn out differently..."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Ma'at said, "But we should send each of his personalities over, one at a time."

"You want to give all **_THREE_** of them a chance?!" Seth asked shocked.

"Like Ryou said, he believes that given the chance, he would have turned out differently and changed his way." Ra stated while smiling, "We have to send his child self, his Thief King self, and his Yami self back to Ryou to see if he's right. Well, mostly for the last two. I completely agree about his child self."

"I second that!" Thoth said, raising his hand up a bit.

"Fine. Do what you want! You’re all making a mistake!" Seth said.

"Sure, Seth. Whatever you say" replied Ra.

Seth just blew raspberries at him.

"Mature, anyway, I think I'll go pick up our little child from the past..." Ra said.

"Don't forget to split his soul in half, so events can still play out..." Isis warned.

"Of course" he said with a simple smile, and he was off.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+- A Second Chance-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**~Ancient Egypt, The Ruins of Kul Elna: 11:05 P.M. (Modern Time)~**

Hidden away, in one of the many ruined houses of the thief town once known as Kul-Elna, a small boy of only maybe 5 summers was hiding in the secret spot of the house where no one could find him. He was softly weeping into the ragged tunic he was wearing, just witnessing the murder of his entire village.

"Why?" he sniffed, looking at nothing in particular in the room, "Why did the pharaoh do all this? Why did our village have to be killed?"

The events played again in his mind, and he started to softly cry again. Ra, hidden for now, was watching with sorrow.

"Ryou was right about you, young one" he said softly, "You will defiantly turn out better if only given the chance..."

With that said, he slowly revealed himself to the child, (not wanting to frighten him by just appearing), and knelt down to him. The young boy, feeling a presence all of a sudden, looked up fearfully at the god.

"R-R-R-Ra?" the boy squeaked, backing up against the wall of the secret spot. _'Is...is he here to kill me too?'_ the boy thought sadly, and terrified.

"No, little one" Ra said to him softly, "I'm here to offer you something"

The boy looked up at the man, confused, "Offer me something? Aren't I suppose to offer something to the gods?"

"This is a special case, little one" he said, while smiling at him, "I can offer you a new life from here."

"Really?" the boy asked amazed, "I...I get a new life?"

"Of course, if you want it" Ra started.

"YES!" the boy cried standing up rather quickly, "I...I do! All the other spirits tell me to kill people, but...but my parents spirits are telling me not too! I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Of course you don't have to" Ra said, "It's your life, so it should be your choice."

Picking the child up gently into his arms, he walked outside of the house with him, and spoke, "Before we go to your new home, I need to split your soul in two, so that destiny can still play it's part out."

"Um...it won't hurt will it?" the small boy asked, scared.

"No little one" Ra said, reassuring the child, "It will not hurt. You will just be a bit tired."

The boy nodded in understanding, and Ra began to chant a spell in Egyptian, glowing like the sun, for that was where his power is from.

**_"al-Ārwāḩ Wālqwá Mn ash-Shms ، Wsmāʻ Şlātk. ʼQrāḑy Wsʻkm Mn Fwq. Ytm Tbdyl Hdhh ar-Rwḩ Sblyt al-Bshr Fy Nşf Mşyr Khāştk Dhlk ʼBdā ، Wālsmāḩ Lh Frşh Thānyh!"_ (2)**

When Ra stopped chanting, the small boy began to glow softly, and a small orb of light lavender **(3)** , appeared from his chest, and floating back into the house they came from, and turned into another version of the boy currently in Ra's arms, weeping softly as if the last few events has never happened.

"There, now events will still be played out and nothing should be altered" Ra said, while walking out of the ruined village.

"What would happen if we didn't do that?" Akefia asked innocently, not quite understanding the big science-magic of time travel and years.

"Monkeys would rule the future..." Ra said. **(4)**

"Sounds scary" the boy replied, not completely sure what a monkey was.

"Trust me. It is" Ra said, and they disappeared in a flash of light like the sun, towards the future in which the child would stay.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+- A Second Chance-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 11:55 P.M. ~**

Ra and the young boy appeared outside the door of Ryou's apartment, the thunder going away, and bring in cold air making the young 5 year old shiver. Ra held him closer for a bit to warm him up. When the boy stopped shivering, he set him down near the door, speaking to him.

"Now, I'm going to knock on the door, okay?" Ra said to the boy who nodded, "And when I do, I'll turn invisible, so the person who lives here sees you, and you give him the note I gave you, it explaining everything."

Said note was clutched in the boy's hand, with a grip that clearly stated that he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Will...will he love me? Like momma?" the boy asked, getting a bit nervous. Ra smiled down at the boy softly, and answered truthfully, "Yes, he most certainly will"

Hearing this, the boy perked up a bit and followed Ra towards the door. Ra reached out, and knocked loudly 3 times, so he was sure that Ryou heard him. When he heard Ryou shout a loud, **_'Kitaru!_ (5)**, he quickly hugged the boy good luck, and disappeared from sight.

"Wow..." the boy said, amazed at Ra's power. He jumped a little, when light flooded from the apartment door to outside on which he stood, he looked up to see the startled look on Ryou's face. Ryou, on the other hand, was shocked to see a child standing outside his home. Especially since he was not properly dressed, and had white hair just like his own. Only shorter, messier, and defiantly dirty from dirt and sand.

Ryou spoke to the child, "E~tsu to... Anata wa ushinawa remasu?" ** _(Um...are you lost?)_ (6)**

The small boy looked at Ryou in confusion, "Mādhā؟" **_(What?)_**

Ryou gave the young boy the same confused look, "Watashi wa anata no yurushi o kou?" **_(I beg your pardon?)_**

 _"Whoops! Almost forgot!"_ Ra said, not being seen, nor heard by the two white-haired boys, _"I should let them be able to understand each other!"_ Softly glowing, (though not seen by the two still), Ra uttered a spell in Egyptian.

**_"Yā ʼLh al-Ḩkmh ، Tḩwt ، ʼQrāḑy ʻLmk. Āsmḩwā Āthnyn Mn al-Bshr Mn Mkhtlf al-Lsān Nfhm Bʻḑnā al-Bʻḑ Wāḩdh!"_ (7)**

The words were actually there to show off this time, but he figured he do this by the book, and ask anyway. So with his power, (and Thoth's power), the confusion was finally gone from both boys faces when the young one spoke again.

"Um...I don't understand what you’re saying..." he spoke in fluent Japanese, without realizing it.

"Wait, I understood that!" Ryou said, "What's going on here?"

"Um...OH!" the young one said, remembering something important, "I'm...I'm suppose to give you this!"

He held out the letter meant for Ryou, he took it gently out of the little ones hands. Opening it, he was relieved that it was in Japanese, and started reading quietly and quickly.

_Dear Hikari Ryou,_

_This little one is the Thief King at the young age of 5. Me, and the rest of the gods have heard your faint wish, and have given the child a second chance at living an actual childhood._

_We hope that you will give him that chance, and love him above all else._

_The Sun God, Ra_

"Wow..." Ryou breathed, "I...I can't believe this is actually happening..."

The young one look at Ryou, "You...you don't love me?" he said, sounding sad.

"Ah, that's not it!" Ryou said fast, "I do want you to live here. I won't send you back all alone."

"Really?!" the boy asked, excited and happy all over again.

"Yeah" Ryou said gently, while grasping the boy's hand, "Now, how about you come out of the cold, and get ready for bed. It's pretty late..."

Yawning to confirm Ryou's statement, the young one rubs his eyes tiredly, "Okay"

"By the way, my name is Ryou" he said, while bringing the child inside, and shutting and locking the door, "What's yours?"

The boy shuffled his sandal clad feet, looking nervous, "My…my name is Akefia" **(8)**

Ryou smiled at the boy, and lead him up to his room to sleep with him tonight, "Alright Akefia. I hope you like it here."

The boy simply smiled at him, following him upstairs.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+- A Second Chance-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Phew. That was a long prologue! Alright, time to answer the footnotes!**

**(1)** _Rḑ Tjm-_ Viewing Pool

**(2) This the English translation from Arabic:** _Spirits and powers of the sun, hear thy prayer. Lend me your power from above. Split this mortals soul in half so thy destiny is never altered, and allow him a second chance!_

**(3)** The whole **"Eyes are a window to the soul"** thing. So basically, our souls are our eye color. :) 

**(4)** Ra is a science geek apparently.

 **(5)** _Kitaru-_ Coming

 **(6)** Yes. I am randomly gonna add Arabic and Japanese words once in a while! So, get use to it!

**(7) This the English translation from Arabic:** _O God of Wisdom, Thoth, lend me your knowledge. Let two mortals of different tongue understand each other as one!_

**(8) Yes.** Little Thief King will be called **Akefia**. Get use to it! 

******Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and R &R if you like. Or if you have anything to say, for that matter. I accept Constructive Criticism. ******** **


	2. Chapter 1-Modern Day Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Please see last chapter for disclaimer and warnings.**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 7:00 A.M.~**

"Mr. Ryou...Mr. Ryou...Mr. Ryou it's time to get up!" Akefia said Ryou's name, while shaking him. Said person mumbled something, and turned away from the noise. Akefia huffed cutely, and snatched the big comforter from Ryou's bed, "It's time to get up! Ra is waking up!"

Ryou groaned, and looked at the clock that read: 7:03 A.M.

"It's too early, Akefia..."Ryou said to the child, "Give me back my comforter..."

"But we need to get up when Ra gets up, or we could get bad luck!" the child said, "That's what papa told me!"

Knowing he lost that battle, Ryou sighed and sat up, "Fine, I'm awake."

Akefia just smiled at him, and dropped the comforter on the ground, "Good. So...what are we gonna do today, Mr. Ryou?"

"Well," Ryou said to the boy, waking up more, "I think we should give you a bath first. You’re completely filthy."

Akefia stared at him, "What's a bath?"

Ryou chuckled a bit, "I'll show you in a minute. First, let me try and find something you can wear until I dig out some of my old kid clothes..." he said, while standing, and walking to his drawer. Akefia followed him, curious. After looking through his drawer, Ryou pulled out a light blue normal sized T-shirt, and navy boxers which would be kinda big on 5-year old Akefia. Quickly placing said items on his bed, Ryou took a hold of Akefia's hand, and led him to the bathroom of his apartment.

When they reach the bathroom, Ryou motioned Akefia towards the tub, "That's a bathtub. That's what we're gonna use to give you a bath."

"Okay...what's this thing?" Akefia asked, pointing towards the toilet. "That's a toilet. When you need to go potty, you use that." Ryou explained. When Akefia heard this, he turned his gaze to the tiled floor, finding it very interesting all of a sudden, "Oh..."

Ryou sensed his obvious guilt, and asked as calmly as he could, "Akefia...did you do something wrong?" Akefia shuffled his now non-sandal clad feet, "Um...I had to go badly last night...and...and I didn't want to wake you...but I, um...didn't know where to go bathroom...so...um..."

Akefia couldn't finish saying his sentence. He was afraid that Ryou would not love him anymore. Ryou gently placed a hand on Akefia's shoulder, and calmly asked, "Where did you go bathroom, Akefia? Don't worry, I won't get mad." Akefia looked up at Ryou's face, still kinda afraid, "Um...I went pee-pee in the living room you told me about...I'm...I'm sorry!"

At this point, Akefia's eyes started to get teary and large, and Ryou just couldn't stay upset with him, "It's alright, Akefia. Just...next time you need to go potty, just tell me. Even if I'm asleep, okay?"

"Okay..." Akefia replied, "Um...I...I covered it with pillows...cause I didn't want it to spread anywhere...I'm sorry..." Ryou just patted his head, and brought him into the living room with him, "It's alright. We'll go clean up that first, and then take a bath."

"Okay." Akefia said, still kinda sad that he made Ryou upset with him.

**[~1 hour later]**

After taking the pillows, and putting them in the wash, and then scrubbing down the spot in which Akefia had his _'accident'_ , they were finally able to get into the bath. Akefia was splashing in the water, giggling, playing with the bubbles, while Ryou scrubbed at Akefia's body as gently as he could.

"You couldn't even wash off or anything, Akefia?" Ryou asked, can't believing that he have to drain and re-fill the tub for the third time. "Nope. We barely had water to drink, so we couldn't wash off or anything with it" Akefia said, and then returned to popping bubbles, laughing.

After 4 times of draining and re-filling the tub, Ryou finally got to Akefia's hair, which needed serious scrubbing. Getting the shampoo bottle, (the scent of strawberries), Ryou squirted as much he could on Akefia's hair, and started scrubbing just a little bit hard. He didn't want to hurt the child.

"That kinda hurts, Mr. Ryou" Akefia stated, sitting as still as much as 5-Year old can, "Do we have to scrub my head that hard?"

"Only today, Akefia" Ryou said, "After today, I shouldn't have to do it as hard, because I won't let your hair get this dirty ever again...ever"

"Okay..."Akefia said, still not liking the rough scrubbing, "What are we gonna do after this bath?"

"I'll make us some breakfast, and then we need to go shopping for your own clothes at the mall" Ryou said, while still scrubbing Akefia's hair. "What's a mall?" Akefia asked, waiting as patiently as he could, while Ryou still scrubbed his scalp of dirt and sand, "It's like the market place in Egypt, only bigger, and it has more stores."

Akefia thought hard about something, "Do they still have stalls?"

"Yep" Ryou answered, "And we’ll get everything you need for your own room."

"I get to have my own room!?" Akefia asked, excited, "I've always had to share with my brothers and sisters!"

Ryou smiled at him, "Well, now you get a room all to yourself." he said, finishing his scrubbing of Akefia's hair, "Alright, I'm done washing. Time to rinse, so close your eyes Akefia." Akefia did as Ryou said. Ryou turned the tub tap on, and then put Akefia's under the warm water coming from it. Akefia laughed loudly, thinking it funny, "It feels weird!"

And then Ryou laughed along with him.

**[~After Bath time]**

After both got cleaned, Ryou was making breakfast in the kitchen, dressed in a white t-shirt, and blue pajama pants, while Akefia sat at the table, (dressed in the t-shirt and boxers from before), waiting for the food to be done, and asking Ryou many questions.

"How are we gonna get to this mall place?" Akefia asked, swinging his legs back and forth under the table. Ryou flipped over the pancake, and checked on the bacon and eggs, before replying “We’re gonna us my car." Ryou stated simply.

"What's a car?" Akefia asked, "It's like carts and wagons, but you don't have to use horses or camels" Ryou said, while placing the bacon on a plate, and flipping over the pancake, "Like magic?" Akefia asked, while Ryou moved the eggs onto another plate, and continue cooking pancakes.

"Yeah, just like magic" Ryou said, while making another pancake, "How many pancakes do you want, Akefia?"

"What's a pancake?" Akefia asked. Ryou chuckled lightly, and showed him the one he just finished, "This is a pancake."

"I want 3!" Akefia exclaimed, "Please?" It was here, that he unleashed his secret weapon, (that not even his former dad could say no), the chibi-eyes. "Alright, I'll make you three" Ryou said, while laughing lightly. When he finished, he placed Akefia's plate in front of him, and sat next to him with his own, just in case he need help eating.

When his plate was in front of him, Akefia picked up a pancake with his hands and starting _'nom nom nom'_ -ing on his pancakes. Ryou chuckled lightly. He let Akefia eat like he wanted for now. He wanted him to get use to living here first before he bother with table manners.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+- A Second Chance-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**[~After Breakfast]**

"And now, to find you some temporary clothes." Ryou said, looking at the door that lead to the attic. He was able to get an attic, because he lived pretty much at the very top of the apartment. Akefia stood next to Ryou, looking at him confused, "But I thought we we're gonna buy me new clothes...?" he said, not understanding.

Ryou smiled at him, "Yes we are, but you need something warmer that a T-shirt and boxers."

"Ohhhhh" Akefia said, sorta understanding now, "Why is it cold out now, Ryou?"

"It's fall here" Ryou said, "We're in Japan now, when the seasons change it gets colder then back to warm" he tried to explain as simple as possible. "So...when it gets warmer outside, then fall is over?" Akefia asked.

"Yes, but we have to get through winter first" Ryou said, "And sadly, it gets a bit colder than it is now"

"Awwww" Akefia whined, "I don't like the cold."

"Neither do I, but we can't change nature's mind" Ryou said, while turning the door open, "Now let's go find you something to wear until I get you your own clothes."

"Okay!" Akefia said, following Ryou up the now opened door way. When they reached the top, Ryou flicked the light on, and the room was brightened. Akefia flinched a bit, "Still not use to it I see?" Ryou said. "No." Akefia replied. He was amazed at the thing called the light bulb very much, especially when he first got here. 

Akefia ran to the first box he saw, eager to help Ryou find these clothes he was talking about. He opened the box, and dust flew up in the air, "Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-choo!" Akefia sneezed, before rubbing his nose, "It's dusty up here!" he said.

"I know, I don't really come up here" Ryou said. And they continued the search for clothing.

**[~Many sneezes later]**

Finally, they found a box of Ryou's old clothes, when he was Akefia's age. Akefia now wore a light-brown sweater, with blue jeans and light blue shoes on his feet. Ryou even found a red coat he didn't even know he had, and said that Akefia could keep these clothes as well. Akefia was jumping and laughing, as him and Ryou walked out of the apartment towards the elevator and stairs, proud of his new clothes.

It was especially chilly outside, so Akefia got to wear his red coat. Ryou was wearing a dark blue coat, with light blue jeans, and light blue shoes. After riding the elevator down, they walked towards Ryou's car. Akefia stared at it in amazement, "Is this the car you we're telling me about, Mr. Ryou?" he asked in wonder.

"Yeah, it is" Ryou answered, unlocking his car with the beeper, "And we need to head to the mall soon, before it starts to get crowded." Akefia nodded in understanding, thinking back on how the market place in his home always got crowded. He went to open the front passenger door, but Ryou stopped him.

Akefia looked at him confused, "Don't I need to get in too?" he asked. Ryou smiled at him, "Yes, but you need to sit in the back, since your younger. It's a safety precaution" Ryou told him, opening the back door. Akfeia _'ooooh'_ -ed, and climbed into the back seat, sitting down. Ryou buckled him in, and quickly entered the drivers’ seat.

When he started the car, Akefia jumped in shock, and started to ask many questions, which Ryou was happy to answer.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+- A Second Chance-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**~Domino, Japan-The Super Mall: 12:30 A.M.~**

"Mr. Ryou, did we get me everything?" Akefia asked Ryou as they walked towards the food court. They had gone to every child's clothing, toys, and furniture store they could find. Nobody else knew this, but Ryou was quite wealthy, (almost rivaling Kaiba), but he and his father decided it would be easier and cheaper to live in an apartment.

Right now, with Ryou, (who was carrying bags of Akefia's new clothes and toys), Ryou answered, "Yes, I'm pretty sure that we have everything."

"So now where are we going?"Akefia asked, walking next to Ryou, carrying a few of the bags himself, "Well, I'm sure you’re hungry by now..."

At this, Akefia and Ryou's stomachs’ growled, and they both laughed. They waited in line to McDonald's, **(E.N: IN JAPAN! :D)** , so they could get a quick bite to eat. Akefia was curious about why they we're standing in line. "Because that's just how the fast food places worked."

"Oh" was the child's simple reply.

After getting Akefia a Happy Meal, (mmm, chicken), and himself a simple salad, they sat down at one of the tables in the middle of the food court. Akefia was happily nommin his nuggets, while Ryou was thinking of one other problem he’d have to solve: he went to school on Monday.

_'Who can I trust to watch him while I'm at school for the day...?'_ Ryou thought, while eating his salad. He was a little too caught in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Akefia standing up, and wandering away from him, wanting to explore the mall some more.

When Ryou finished his salad, he started talking to Akefia, saying, "We should get home now, before it gets dark" when he noticed that Akefia's seat was empty. Ryou looked around frantically, wondering where Akefia went while he was distracted.

Quickly grabbing the shopping bags, Ryou started looking around the food court trying to find Akefia, calling out his name. Again, his attention was so into finding the small child that he accidently bumped into someone, "Oh, I’m- so terribly sorry-!" he began, until a voice that he recognized interrupted him:

"Oh! Hey Bakura. What are you doin’ here?" a child-like voice asked. Blinking, looking at the person he ran into, Ryou was kinda shocked to see Yugi standing there. "Ah, well...I-I was here shopping for someone..." he started nervously. He couldn't exactly tell him WHO he was looking after yet.

"Ah, I'm guessing it's a kid then, guessing from all those children's clothing and toys you’re carrying..." Yugi said, pointing to the bags, "So where is he?"

"Ah...he kinda slipped past me, so..." Ryou remembered why he was running, and started panicking again, "AKEFIA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ryou shouted running past Yugi, he ran after him. "Hey, wait a minute Bakura!" Yugi said, while catching up, "Who's this Akefia?"

"He's the child I'm looking after!" Ryou said in a rush, looking both ways back and forth frantically looking for signs of the small child, "He's about 5, and he has tanned skin!" Ryou told Yugi, while looking around still. Yugi nodded to him and, started to look for the child as well.

When they reached the area for kids to play, (and shoppers to rest), they finally found him, playing with the other children, actually smiling and laughing with all the other kids. Ryou let out a sigh of relief, and walked towards Akefia.

"There you are!" He started, gaining the child's attention, "You had me worried sick, just running off like that!" Akefia found the ground interesting again, shuffling his gym-shoed clad feet, "I'm sorry, Mr. Ryou. I just wanted to look around again...I've never been to this _'mall'_ before...."

Akefia gave him the puppy eyes, and Ryou knew he pretty much lost this argument as well, "Just...don't do something like that again, alright?" he said to the child. Akefia nodded his head, and said good-bye to the other kids. Ryou and Akefia walked back to Yugi, so he could introduce him, (and get the whole, _'OMG-That's The Spirit Of The Ring In Child Form!'_ over with...)

"Yugi, this is Akefia" Ryou said, while introducing the child, (who was hiding behind Ryou), to his friend, "Akefia, this is my friend Yugi from school."

"Um...hi" Akefia said, being very nervous of meeting another big-person. Yugi just smiled down at the boy, being his self, and saying "Hi" back as well. They walked out of the mall together, Ryou explaining everything that happened to Yugi, and asking if Yugi's grandpa could watch him during the weekdays before and when he enrolled Akefia in Kinder garden.

"I'm sure Jii-chan won't mind" Yugi said. "How about I call you tonight when I ask him, alright? I still need to find something here for someone!"

"Alright, and thanks again Yugi" Ryou said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, later Ryou" Yugi said to his friend, and then bent down to Akefia's height, (who was still hiding behind Ryou) and smiled at him, "Good-bye Akefia. It was nice meeting you!"

"Um...good-bye, Mr. Yugi" Akefia said.

And with that, they parted ways, Yugi heading back into the mall, and Ryou and Akefia getting in the car headed home.


	3. Chapter 2-Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Time to actually have a on time Halloween chapter...if its from a older story...**

**[~A few weeks later]**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 2:30 P.M. (Monday)~**

"So how was your day with Mr. Mutou, Akefia?" Ryou asked the small child as he was hanging up both their coats, and while Akefia untied his gym shoes. He happily looked up at Ryou, and replied, "It was fun. He let me help in the shop, and he even gave me cards!" he said, happily.

Ryou smiled down at the child, and walked towards the kitchen to make a snack for Akefia. Akefia was right behind him, wanting to help, "That does sound fun." Ryou said, while pulling out bread and bologna to make simple sandwiches. He learned that Akefia was bit of a picky eater, and would only eat some things on certain foods.

Akefia pulled a chair near the counter, and climbed up, "Can I help?" Akefia asked Ryou, already opening the bread, and pulling pieces out. Ryou chuckled, "Of course", and they made four sandwiches to eat in front of the T.V.

When they sat in the living room, and Ryou turned the T.V. on to Spongebob, ( **E.N. NOT LAME!** ), Akefia was absorbed in the violence that was cartooning.

Ryou just smiled, and watched the show with the child.

**[~Akefia's Bed Time]**

"Hey, Mr. Ryou?" Akefia asked, as said person tucked him into bed. Ryou looked at Akefia, giving him his full attention, "What's Halloween?"

"Halloween?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Mutou asked me what I wanted to be for Halloween, and I didn't know how to answer, cause I've never heard of it. So...what's Halloween?"

"Well" Ryou began, "I'm not entirely sure how it was invented, but basically Halloween is where you dress up as monsters or something, and go trick or treating"

"What's trick and treating?" the child asked, as he hugged his stuffed Necrofear plushie closer, ( **E.N. Lol, Necrofear** ), to his chest. The child was obsessed with the occult monsters, and even the very scary ones didn't scare him. His whole room was based around the graveyard basically, just in chibi form.

But he wasn’t scared of it. He rather enjoyed it, much like Ryou.

Getting back to Ryou and Akefia, Ryou smiled at the child while explaining, "Trick and treating is something kids your age do on Halloween. We go door to door, saying _'Trick or Treat'_ , and they are suppose to give you candy!"

"Candy?" Akefia asked, excited. He really liked candy.

Ryou chuckled at the child's antics, "Yes, candy."

"Can we go trick or treating, Ryou?" Akefia asked, excited. Ryou nodded, "Sure. But what do you want to dress up as?"

"Um...." Akefia thought very hard, "I wanna go as, um..."

Just then, an idea struck Ryou, "Hey, how about you go as the King of Thieves?" **(1)** Ryou asked the child. Akefia, still slightly being a thief at heart, brightened up at this idea, "Yeah! I wanna go as the King!"

"Alright, so I guess I should hurry and make your costume." Ryou said, while standing up. Akefia smiled, and yawned, tired. Ryou turned off the bed-side lamp, (that had chibi ghosts on them), and said a simple _"Good night, Akefia"_ to the child, and walked out the room quietly.

If he stayed a little longer, he would of heard Akefia slip up, and call him by what the child had come up for him: "Good night...Thdy" **(2)**

And with that, Akefia drifted off to a dream land filled with lots of sweets.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+- A Second Chance-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**[~3 days to Halloween]  
**  
~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 12:30 P.M. (Thursday-Day off)~

While Akefia was in his room, playing with his occult plushies, Ryou was currently in the kitchen with his sewing machine. He was currently sewing together the red cloak that Akefia would need for his costume. 

The sound of the machine was a bit loud, so when Akefia heard them from his room, he grabbed his two strongest plushie monsters, ( **E.N. Dark Necrofear and Diabound** ), and went to investigate. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Ryou sewing on the machine, but he didn't know what it was.

"Ryou Thdy, are you okay?" Akefia asked, while popping up right next to him. Ryou jumped a bit, but didn't make any mistakes on the machine. He turned towards Akefia, and saw that he had his favorite strong monsters, ( _'most likely to protect me'_ he thought, chuckling), and answered, "Yes, I'm alright Akefia. I'm just making your costume." Ryou replied.

The child looked at the machine, not quite sure, "Then what's that thing?" he asked, pointing one of his plushies to the sewing machine Ryou laughed lightly, "This is a sewing machine. This is how I'm making your costume."

"Oh...so, it's not hurting you?" Akefia asked, hugging his plushies.

"Ha ha, no. It's not hurting me." Ryou said, smiling to the child, "Now, I'm pretty sure that Akefia and his faithful monsters need to finish whatever adventure they are on." Akefia had a look of shock on his face, and replied, "Oh noes, I left my other monsters without their leaders!"

While Akefia quickly ran out the kitchen towards his room, saying "Come on Necrofear and Diabound! We have friends to save!" Ryou continued on with his sewing.

_'Though I wonder what Thdy means...'_ Ryou thought, as he finished up the cloak, and moving on to the shenti.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+- A Second Chance-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**[~Halloween Day]  
**  
~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 4:30 P.M. ~

It was Halloween now, and Ryou was helping Akefia get dressed into the tunic and shenti. Akefia was radiating happiness, and couldn't wait to go trick or treating! "Ryou Thdy, what are you gonna go as?" the child asked his current guardian. Ryou smiled at him, and just replied, "You'll see" Akefia pouted.

When the blue shenti and beige tunic was properly secure, Ryou put some (fake) gold bracelets on Akefia wrists, and a few rings here and there. When he was done there, he place two gold ankle bracelets on Akefia, and slipped on his old Egyptian shoes that he had come here a few weeks back in.

After everything was in place, Ryou unfolded the red cloak that he made, and put it on Akefia. "There, you’re all dressed" said Ryou, while stepping back to admire his handy work. Akefia was looking at his costume, and happily beaming that he get to keep these clothes as well, "Do you like them?" Ryou asked.

Akefia smiled happily at him, "I love them! Thanks you Thdy!" and with that said, he hugged Ryou, who chuckled. When he was done being assaulted, he turned to the hallway, "Now, let me get dressed quickly, and we can start trick or treating." Ryou said.

Akefia cheered.

**[~Half an hour later]**

"Alright, we can leave now" Ryou said while walking back from the hallway. Akefia looked up at Ryou, and saw that he wore a long white robe/dress, which had a heart stitched in the middle, ( **E.N. If you can't even guess at this point, then that's sad.** ), and he wore two different wings on his back.

One an angel wing and the other a demon wing.

Akefia stared in amazement, "What are you dressed as, Ryou Thdy?" Said person smiled at Akefia, and told him, "I'm the Change of Heart" he replied, "It's one of my favorite cards in the game Mr. Mutou is teaching you about." Akefia nodded, and walked with Ryou out the door, (after turning all the lights off), and they walked to the elevator.

"Where are we gonna start first, Ryou Thdy?" Akefia asked, holding the Diabound Halloween pale to store his candy, (Ryou hand bought a decent sized grocery bag, just in case).

"Well, first, we need to go to Yugi's home. I need to explain that I'm gonna be busy taking you trick or treating."

Akefia "Oh"-ed, and went into the backseat of Ryou's car, and buckled in.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+- A Second Chance-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**~Domino, Japan-Kame Game Shop: 5:15 P.M. ~**

When they reached the shop, Ryou knocked on the door, and waited for someone to open it. He and Akefia heard hurried footsteps, and a few seconds later, Yugi opened the door, dressed as a Pharaoh of Egypt.

Ryou chuckled lightly, while talking to Yugi, "Good afternoon, Yugi. I'm afraid I can't come to the party"

Yugi returned a "Hello", before asking, "Oh, really? How come?"

"Akefia here wanted to go Trick and Treating, and I can't take that away from him, now can I?" Ryou replied. At this, Akefia held up his pail and said in his normal voice, (which is all chibi like), "Tricks or Treats!"

At this, Yugi gushed over Akefia's Adorable-ness, and gave him at least two handfuls of candy into his pail. Akefia thanked, "Mr. Yugi", and lowered his pail. Ryou and Akefia said their good-byes, and we're off.

They walked towards the houses after a few shops and knocked on that door. A woman of 45 years opened the door to see Akefia and Ryou standing their. Akefia said in his cute-chibi like voice again, "Tricks or Treats!" 

"Oh my, and what are you dear?" she asked the little Akefia. At this, Akefia puffed out his small chest, (which was more cute than intimidating), and said in a supposedly manly voice, "I'm the Thief King!" Seeing the child do this, the woman gushed over his cuteness as well, "Ahhh, oh dear me!" she joked, and handed him two handfuls of candy as well.

Akefia said, "Thank you", and him and Ryou proceeded towards the rest of the houses. At each of the houses, it was the same. The person would ask what Akefia was, he would say "I'm the Thief King!" in his so-called intimidating voice, and they would all gush over how cute he was, and hand him more candy than necessary.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+- A Second Chance-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**[~ 2 hours later]**

"Ahhh, I think you got enough candy to last you a whole month, Akefia" Ryou stated, holding the bag he brought now practically brimming with candy. Akefia's Diabound pail was only half full. "Can we do one more house, Ryou Thdy? _Pleeeeaaaassse?_ " At this, he gave him the puppy-eyed look, and Ryou, sadly again, caved in, "Alright. One more house. Then we have to head back to the car."

Akefia nodded, and started for the scariest house he saw. Unfortunately, Ryou saw where he was going, and quickly stopped him, "No, not there Akefia" Said boy looked up at Ryou cutely, and asked, "Why not?"

"The people in that house purposely scare away kids, hoping they drop their Halloween pails, and keep the candy" Ryou said. "That sounds mean..." Akefia said.

"It is quite mean" Ryou said, "They've gotten me a few times when I was little"

Akefia looked shocked at that, and ran towards the house, "Akefia, the King of Thieves, will get your candy back, Ryou!" Ryou tried to stop him, but Akefia was already up the stairs to the house, and knocked on the door loud, "Hey, you meanie heads! Give Ryou Thdy back his candy!"

At this, a _very_ eerie voice stated, _"Well, well, well...looks like we have another victim to get!"_ the voice stated, while cackling gleefully! Another voice joined it, _"Yes, and it seems he has lots of candy, as well!"_

Akefia promptly glared, (more like pouted), and the door, "I'm not a victim! I'm the Thief King, and I will get Ryou Thdy's candy back!"

The voices cackled at the child declaration. Too bad for them, he _still_ had few months of Thieving training in him, and pin-pointed that the voices weren't inside the house, but coming from the left side. He glared at that side, (pouted), and climbed the small railing, and looking to the side, seeing two teenagers, with their backs toward him, snickering, thinking that they got another sucker.

"Hey!" Akefia shouted at them, gaining their attention, (and making them shocked that someone actually found them), and promptly saying, "Give back Ryou-Thdy's candy!" At this, Akefia pulled out some fake knifes that he found, and promptly threw them at the newly dubbed, _'Meanie heads'_.

The teenagers, not knowing that they we're fake, ran away from their machine that made voices all eerie like, and their _very_ big stash of stolen Halloween candy. Akefia smiled to himself for a job well done, and jumped off the railing, and went straight for his fake knifes, tucking them away.

He then proceeded dragging the heavy bag of stolen Halloween candy back to Ryou, smiling happily, "Look, Thdy! I got your candies back!" Ryou was looking at him, dumb-struck at the child for taking on _teenagers_ , (not very strong teenagers, but still, he was, like, 10 years younger than them!).

He wasn't sure if he should scold the child for being reckless, or praising for doing all of this, just for him.

He decided that the child deserved more praising, "Akefia, that was amazing! You really are a great Thief King!" He said, while hugging the child. Akefia smiled, and hugged him back, "I'll always protect Ryou Thdy" he said, while still trying to carry/drag the big bag of stolen Halloween candy. Ryou carried this one for Akefia, as they made their way back towards Ryou's car that was still parked at the Kame Game Shop.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+- A Second Chance-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 9:30 P.M. ~**

When Akefia and Ryou entered the apartment, they quickly took their shoes off, and settled in the living room, dumping Akefia's two month amount of candy onto the floor. "Before I let you eat any of this, I need to make sure that none are opened, or seemed like they we're opened" Ryou explained.

"How come?" Akefia asked, understandably confused. Ryou explained that awhile ago, some people thought it would be funny that they put dangerous items like razor blades into candy, or bit off candy themselves, and just wrap it back up.

"That's gross. And mean," Akefia stated simply. Ryou agreed with him. They proceeded to go through all the candy.

**[~ 1 hour and a half later]**

They had managed to go through all the candy, and had only found _10_ out of the _bajillion_ of candy that Akefia got. That was still two months worth. Akefia was jumping up and down, already on a small sugar rush from eating 15 candies, "Ryou Thdy! Ryou Thdy! Ryou Thdy! Guess what!?" Akefia asked, while bouncing on his feet.

Ryou chuckled at bit, thinking Akefia's sugar rush was just absolutely adorable, "What is it, Akefia?"

"Akefia likes candies!" he stated happily, "Guess what else, Ryou Thdy?" Akefia asked, rubbing at his eyes, the sugar rush starting to make him tired. Ryou asked "What?” watching the child slowly becoming tired.

Before he completely fell asleep on the floor, Akefia said, (while still not being in his right mind), "Akefia like that Ryou Thdy is like Akefia's other Thdy"

"What does that word mean, Akefia?" Ryou asked, hearing a lot of _'Thdy'_ lately. Akefia muttered his answer, "Mamma", before he fell into a deep sleep. Ryou was looking at the sleeping Akefia in shock, not able to move.

A few tears found their way to Ryou's eyes, holding back a quiet sob, _'You still miss your family so much, don't you Akefia?'_

Ryou picked up Akefia, and headed towards the child's room. He got Akefia dressed into his ghostie pajamas, and tucked Akefia into bed, with his Diabound and Necrofear plushie, _'I'm sorry, Akefia'_ Ryou thought sadly, while leaving the child to sleep, _'I can't give you the family that you really want...and you know this, just happy that you have me.'_

These thought we're floating around Ryou's mind, while he packed away Akefia's 2 month stash of candy. Of course, un-beknowest to Ryou, Akefia would get the family he would always wanted.

He would just have to wait for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yay! This chapter is done! Now to answer the number thingies!**  
>  **(1)** Ryou knows who Thief King Bakura was, cause I said so!  
>  **(2)** _Thdy_ -Mamma (as stated by Akefia! :3 )  
>  **R &R if you wish to! :3**


	4. Chapter 3-A day in the Life of Akefia

**(Akefia's POV)**

Hi. This is Akefia. And, um...I'm gonna's show you what me and Ryou Thdy do on Sunday's. Right now, we are eating breakfast! Ryou made these things called 'hash browns'! I didn't know we could eat potatoes for breakfast! Yummy! Mine has cheese on it. We finish our breakfast, and clean the dishes, cause Ryou Thdy is gonna make us a big dinner. We then get dressed. I'm wearing my favorite purple sweater, (it has Diabound on it!), with black, um...I think they are called 'jeans'. And Ryou is wearing a beige sweater and blue 'jeans'. 

We quickly put on our shoes. I like these shoes, cause they won't come off easily. We put on light jackets, cause it's not as cold out. I never liked the cold. Okay, okay, now we are driving! I like this car as well! It goes very fast, unlike the wagons. I ask many questions when we drive. Ryou Thdy dosen't mind answering my questions. Maybe cause I'm this many? ***Holds up five fingers***

We drive for awhile, until we reach the _'Grocery Store'_. Ryou said it's also like the market place, but it sells food instead of clothing and stuff. I have to sit in the cart seat, cause I'm little. Ryou says cause I could get lost in the store. I think I would too, cause this place is humungues! I don't think Ryou could find me!

We go down the isle with lots of _'cereal'_. I like the one with lots of _'marshmallows'_. Ryou likes the ones with lots of wheat. I like some of those, too! Wheat was usually hard to get back then, so I eat it when I can. More yummies! After that, we get everything else on Ryou's list, we bring it home, so it doesn’t spoil. But then we go back out, and go to the park. The park is very fun.

It has swings, and slides, and a sandbox! I really like the sandbox, cause I can make pyramids and towns. There are other kids there, too! They like the stories I tell of Egypt from many years ago. Ryou says that Egypt isn't like that anymore, but that's okay. I like my life here with Ryou Thdy. I play here in the park for what is almost forever, until Ryou comes and tell me we need to go home. I say bye to the other kids, and walk with Ryou Thdy to his car.

When we get home, he makes spaghetti for dinner. I like spaghetti, cause it's like worms! ***Giggles gleefully*** , and, and, and cause it has tomater sauce and meat! I really like meat. And tomater sauce. Also, also, um, Ryou makes garlic bread as well! It tastes more cheesy, though. But I don't mind. And then, we take a bath together.

And Ryou doesn’t scrub my head hard anymore. Maybe cause sands and stuffs isn't in it anymore? I like bath time, cause I get to pop bubbles! I like the bubbles. Cause they pop. And then, then, when we are done, I dress in my pajamas! They have Diabound on them! I really like Diabound. And Dark Necrofear. :3

Then, then Ryou reads me a story about a princess that falls asleep, cause an ebil witch casts a spell on her! But, the prince-guy goes and saves her! And he kisses her to wake her up, cause it's the only way to help her and stuffs. If Ryou Thdy was cast under that spell, I kiss Thdy as many times as I could. So I could help him, since Ryou Thdy always has helped me. ***Yawn*** It's nighttime here, so now I has to sleep.

Before, I had a hard time sleeping, cause I was afraid that the soldiers that came to my village would come here and take Ryou Thdy and me away, and...and kill us too. But, Thdy gave me Dark Necrofear and Diabound to protect me, so now I don't worry about the soldiers coming back for me. Diabound and Dark Necrofear are here to protect me and Ryou.

Well....good night.


End file.
